Dare You
by calitabbyangel
Summary: JaSam Reunion fluff. Full summary inside.


Title: Dare You

Author: Ashley (me!)

Rating: PG-13

Summary: This takes place with the current storyline, well kind of. Jason and Sam are still broken up. Its Karaoke night at the Cellar. That's all you really need to know for this, oh and Sam gave Jason back the ring after she told Jason she hated him. Kinda AU

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this one shot. If I did, things would be a heck of a lot different.

Samantha "Sam" McCall sat on the barstool at the Cellar. It had been four months since her fiancé had broken things off with her. Jason had claimed his life was too dangerous for her to be living in. He hurt her. But, she still loved him and missed him so incredibly much.

As Sam sat nursing her beer, she heard Carly Corinthos' voice come over the microphone, "Hi everyone. I want to let you all know, its Karaoke night here at the Cellar, if you want to go ahead and try this, just sign up on the sheet of paper to the right of the stage."

Sam sighed, she loved singing. Of course, no one really knew that about her. She never really had anyone to sing to. Sam thought for a moment before deciding to sign up for this. She looked through the song list, selected a song and put her name down on the sheet of paper, attached to a clipboard.

Four people were ahead of her, all appeared to be drunk, their words slurring and the singers seemingly ready to pass out at any moment. Finally, she heard Carly say, "Next up, Sam McCall, singing I Dare You by LeAnn Rimes."

Sam could have sworn that Carly sounded shocked as she announced her. The crowd began to clap as Sam walked up to the stage, not noticing the spiky haired, blue eyed blonde sitting at a table in the corner of the room, his ocean blue eyes watching her.

----------------------------------

Jason Morgan had come into the Cellar to get away from the penthouse. Ever since he had broken up with Sam four months earlier, he couldn't stand to be in the penthouse longer than an hour. He slept at the Metro Court and only ever went home to change into different clothes.

He missed Sam. He missed hearing her voice everyday, being able to kiss her and make love to her. But most of all, Jason missed being able to hold her in his arms and tell her that he loved her.

He heard Carly announce Karaoke night and noticed several people get up and sign themselves up to sing. He didn't listen to Carly as she announced the different people until he heard the name "Sam McCall". His head immediately turned to the stage as he watched the beautiful brunette walk onto it.

------------------------------------

Sam walked onto the stage, trying to keep her nerves in check. It had been a long time since she had sung in front of a large group of people.

Forcing a smile, she looked towards the band members who nodded their heads and began playing the first chords to the song. Sam turned back towards the audience and began singing:

"_God only knows how I've needed a friend_

_Who can see through the boldness and pride_

_Someone strong enough I can put my faith in_

_Someone willing to let me inside_

_So be a man and be my man"_

Her eyes closed for a moment as she tried to fight back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She was singing this for Jason, even though he wasn't here to hear it. She immediately thought back to before she was pregnant with Lila. She was a bad ass, a force to be reckoned with. Sam never had a true friend, until Jason agreed to help her with the pregnancy.

He was the only person who could ever look past her pride and see the soft-hearted woman that lay deep inside of her. After a while, Jason began to let Sam in, telling her about his accident, his Grandmother's death and various other things.

-----------------------

Jason's eyes stayed glued to Sam as she sang. He had never heard her sing before. She had a beautiful voice. He felt his heart begin to ache as he listened to the song, knowing, somehow, this was for him.

"_I dare you to need me_

_Like nobody else_

_I dare you to feel me_

_Like you've never felt_

_I dare you to want to want_

_To wanna be good to me"_

Sam looked out into the crowd, her voice soaring through the air. She realized, the butterflies in her stomach seemed to disappear as she sang with everything within her.

------------------------------

Jason watched Sam. The pale blue, strapless dress, seemed to fit her like a second skin. It wasn't dressy, but it wasn't trashy. She made it look perfect. He willed the images of him slowly taking that dress off of her and kissing every inch of her as he did so, out of his mind. He couldn't do this. He had to protect Sam. No matter how much it hurt him to do so.

"_Baby you've got your reasons_

_Dangling from kite strings_

_But you can open your hands, let them fly_

_Oh I know you won't always say and do the right things_

_Oh but some things are worth a try_

_So if you can, be my man"_

Jason listened to the words Sam was singing, as he listened, Jason realized even though he did have his reasons for leaving Sam; he wanted her in his life again. Not just as her friend, but also her lover, her confidant, her protector. This song forced him to see that he made a huge mistake letting this woman go. 'What the hell was I thinking' Jason thought to himself, 'I love her. I love her to much to let her go. Why the fuck did it take me so long to realize this?'

"_I dare you to know me_

_Like I've never known_

_I dare you to show me_

_That I can be shown_

_Dare you to want to want_

_To wanna be good to me"_

Sam's eyes began to scan the crowd, all of a sudden she felt him. She hadn't felt that connection with him in a very long time. Sam felt her heart rate begin to speed up as their eyes locked. 'Jason?' Sam thought to herself, 'Why is he here? Why is he looking at me like that?'

"_Tell me I,_

_Tell me I'm the one who deserves you_

_Oh and every time, every time you know that you want to_

_I dare you"_

Jason couldn't tear his eyes away from Sam's. She seemed to be surprised that he was here. The thing that confused him was the look in her eyes, if she really did hate him, like she said she did, then why the hell was she looking at him like he was the only man in the room?

"_I dare you to hold me_

_Like you never will (again)_

_Kiss me and leave the world standing still_

_Dare you to want to want"_

Sam's eyes began to fill with tears when she saw Jason get up from his table, seemingly ready to leave the bar. She barely managed to keep the tears hidden and her voice from cracking. But, something startled her as she watched Jason walk towards the stage. Towards her.

-----------------------------

Jason couldn't take it anymore, he was going to beg Sam to forgive him and take him back, hell, he'd get on his knees and beg her if he had to. He didn't care what he had to do. He was going to make sure she knew that he loved her and had never stopped. Jason stood from his chair and slowly made his way to the stage. To her.

"_I dare you to need me_

_Like nobody else_

_I dare you to feel me_

_Like you've never felt_

_I dare you to want to want_

_To wanna be good to me"_

Sam's voice became slightly shaky as Jason walked onto the stage, stopping a foot away from her. She kept singing, making sure to emphasize this last part to the song. As the song began to come to an end, Sam carefully put the microphone back on the stand, not once breaking eye contact with Jason. He moved slightly closer to her.

"Sam, I know this is totally out of character for me, but I-I need to make sure you know this and I can't wait a second longer," Jason began, reaching for Sam's hands and smiled, happy that she didn't try to pull away, "I've been a complete idiot for the past four months. I let people influence my decisions, not once stopping to think about how my decisions would affect not only me, but you and us."

"Jason," Sam started, teary eyed, but was cut off when Jason kept speaking.

"Please, Sam, let me get this out," Jason said, when Sam nodded he continued, "I'm sorry for the agony I've put you through these past months. The truth is I've also been miserable without you. Not being able to talk to you, kiss you or just hold you. It's been a complete nightmare for me. But I know its nothing compared to what you've felt. All I can say is I'm sorry for the pain I've put you through. For telling you all those hurtful things that I didn't mean at all. It was all to keep you away from the dangers around me. I realized that I have to get my priorities straight, and Sam, you are my number one. You are the woman I love. I can never love anyone else as much as I love you."

A tear fell from Sam's eyes as she spoke, "Jason, I don't know what to say. You're right, you have been a complete idiot."

Jason's eyes began to fill with tears, knowing that Sam wouldn't take him back.

"But, you know something?" Sam asked him, looking directly into his blue eyes, when he shook his head, she continued, "You're my idiot. You're the love of my life Jason Morgan."

Jason eyes lit up as a smile came to his face. He saw Sam smile and he dropped to one knee. Reaching in his front jean pocket, he pulled out the silver, shining engagement ring that she had given back to him when she told him she hated him. He heard Sam gasp as he let go of her right hand, keeping her left hand in his. The crowd went silent, all whispering stopped.

"I know I don't deserve another chance Sam. I screwed up big time this time around. But, I promise, if I have to spend the rest of my life making it up to you, I will. You are the woman I've been searching for all of my life. The one woman who can take me as I am and the one woman who dares to love me. So, with that being said, Samantha McCall, would you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me by becoming my beautiful wife?" Jason asked, worried about Sam's answer. He knew she loved him, after all, she just said she did, but he didn't know if she was ready for this again.

Without thinking, Sam said, "Yes Jason. But this time, the ring stays on my finger, never coming off, do you understand me?"

Jason laughed, "I completely understand and I promise you'll never have to worry about that."

With that, he placed the ring on her finger and jumped up quickly, pulling her to him and catching her lips in a heart stopping kiss.

The crowd cheered, loudly, as Carly grabbed for the microphone, "Congratulations Jason and Sam! I know everyone's happy for you, especially me!" She winked at them as the pulled apart, smiling.

Jason bent down and whispered into Sam's ear, "Come on Samantha. We have a wedding to plan."

Sam laughed softly as Jason reached for her hand and led her offstage. Both of them ready to start their lives together forever.


End file.
